sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V3 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. 1st - Joshua Goodman - Killed by Nathanial Harris 2nd - Heather Tilmitt - Killed by Lance Barrett 3rd - Jason Foley - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 4th - Tyson Neills - Killed by Bobby Jacks 5th - Lance Barrett - Killed by Melina Frost 6th - Charlie Burchman - Killed by Ivye Dewley 7th - Tanya Bonneville - Killed by Eduardo Trinidad-Villa 8th - Tegan Bianco - Committed Suicide 9th - Alex Steele - Accidental Suicide 10th - Karl Van Buren - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 11th - Owen Fontaine - Killed by Julie Mikan 12th - Evelyn Richinson - Accidental Suicide 13th - Luis Chezinski - Killed by Brenden Bedard 14th - Kara Holmes - Killed by Nathanial Harris 15th - Randy Flagg - Killed by Keith Jackson 16th - Rebbecca Bradbury - Killed by Nathanial Harris 17th - Kristin Washington - Killed by Viktor Kurchatov 18th - Troy McCann - Killed by Gabriel Theobaldt 19th - Brenden Bedard - Accidental Suicide 20th - Dan Wolfe - Accidental Suicide 21st - Adwin Green - Killed by Paul Smith 22nd - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 23rd - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 24th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 25th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 26th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 27th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 28th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 29th - [[]] - Killed by [[]] 30th - [[]] - Killed by [[]]] ---- Student Deceased List Locations change over time and in a game where we begin with over a hundred competitors and leave naught but one standing, the areas begin to build up with the corpses of the dead. Listed below is each location, who the bodies lying around the area are, what day they died on and how they were killed. '''Rundown Hospital:' Heather Tilmitt - Day 1 - Eviscerated by Lance Barrett Lance Barrett - Day 1 - Shot in head by Melina Frost Evelyn Richinson - Day 2 - Accidentally severed jugular with scalpel Dan Wolfe - Day 2 - Accidentally stabbed self in chest with scalpel Jailhouse: N/A Small Cottage: N/A The Barracks: Josh Goodman - Day 1 - Electrocuted by Blood Boy Tanya Bonneville - Day 1 - Impaled then electrocuted by Eduardo Trinidad-Villa The Lagoon: N/A The Showers: Karl Van Buren - Day 2 - Neck broken by Gabriel Theobaldt Lookout Tower: Charlie Burchman - Day 1 - Blown up by Ivye Dewley The Mess Hall: Alex Steele - Day 1 - Accidentally shot self The Marsh: N/A Hollow Tree: Kristin Washington - Day 2 - Shot in head by Viktor Kurchatov Swinging Bridge: Owen Fontaine - Day 2 - Shot in head by Julie Mikan Airfield: Adwin Green - Day 2 - Shot in back by Paul Smith Storehouse: Troy McCann - Day 2 - Partially beheaded by Gabriel Theobaldt The Graveyard: Jason Foley - Day 1 - Eviscerated by Gabriel Theobaldt The Chapel: N/A Overgrown Trail: N/A The Quarry: N/A The Caves: N/A The Jungle: Randy Flagg - Day 2 - Shot by Keith Jackson Babbling Brook: Tyson Neills - Day 1 - Stabbed through eye with syringe by Bobby Jacks Sea Cliffs: Tegan Bianco - Day 1 - Committed Suicide Kara Holmes - Day 2 - Suffocated with own foot by Blood Boy Rebbecca Bradbury - Day 2 - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Blood Boy Field of Flowers: Luis Chezinski - Day 1 - Strangled by Brenden Bedard Brenden Bedard - Day 2 - Busted head open on rock Northern Coast: N/A